User talk:ShrimpPin
' Welcome to ShrimpPin's Talk Page! ' Archives Archive 1• Archive 2•Archive 3• Archive 4•Archive 5•Current ' Six is an awesome number!' Please sign with your signature; it makes it easy on all of us. chillipepperpenguins Wow Reeze, i read the post of your name on this wiki being srimppin on chillipepperpenguins.wordpress.com, and ten mins later, you send me a greeting! (although it definitely is late, i joined months ago) RE:OH NO! I agree, he shouldn't have left. He was pretty awesome, one with the Transformers, but it is his choice, and if he makes that choice, I would honor it. Let's face it, we can't stop people from leaving, even if we don't want them to. We will forever miss Tracopter. Why does he want to be admin so bad? He can't handle the job, and this is just an example. He doesn't use proper spelling or grammar, he makes a fit when things don't go his way, and he's appearantly too young. Oh well ): ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 18:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) OK I'll be more active! -[[User:Cooldude254|''Cooldude254']] [[User talk:Cooldude254|(talk)]] Hmm... After Scrollbars decides on the last 2 or 3 admin candidates, then we can eliminate some from the chart, right? [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 20:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hat Ahhh... I see... Although it's not in my inventory...yet... Thanks for the answer though! :D The Plush 00:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Summer Bash On a completely random note, when's the Summer Bash? (or has it already happened? :P) The Plush 00:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :D Wow, you have a '''ton of edits too :O The Plush 00:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry ive just had a very bad meltdown since i have aspergers and it keeps hapaing also my first edit on the wiki has not a warm welcome since i was bulled by a blocked user so sorry about that admin thing in blackest nights in lightest days.. ' '( no vanndle shall escape my sight )' ' behold the power tracotapers might!' 00:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ok Sounds like a plan! [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 02:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome wagon If I'm delayed to become an admin so the "Welcome Wagon" thing in Chrisdog93's site would stop.I'm leaving this wiki because to explore the new wiki! More Active I'm sorry for not being very active, I'll be way more active now, and be improving articles! --[[User:Cooldude254|''Cooldude254]] [[User talk:Cooldude254|(talk)]] About Cooldude I think we should promote him now because i am quite sure that even if Scrollbars says no, he will have the highest rate of approval out of all of those who have requested. Awesome335 Plagiarism Apparently, some of the content that has been recently added to this wiki were copied from the new wiki. The user I believe held responsible is Britty909qwe, and for the wiki's information, when we moved we chose to have the CC-BY-SA license. This means that any copied content must be credited. The new wiki won't mind this wiki coping content, as long as the new wiki is credited. I have deleted some articles and images as a result. '''Failure of properly crediting us is illegal' And oh, if there are any instances of this in the future, I may be contacting Wikia staff about this. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 17:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Thank you! And also, do you want help? I code on some wikia wikis! --[[User:Cooldude254|''Cooldude254']] [[User talk:Cooldude254|(talk)]] RE: Bot No I don't know how to make a bot, the only way to have a bot is to contact Wikia. --[[User:Cooldude254|''Cooldude254]] [[User talk:Cooldude254|''(talk)]] Wanna Meet On Club Penguin? Hypothermia at the Iceberg. 15:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry for the late reply, but I had broke my arm and am now recovering. I can understand your reasons, but the wiki is practically - exactly the same. We're not starting from scratch: everything you loved from the old wiki is on the new one. Even the skin! You can change to our old Monaco one at any time you want, and we're planning to make it the default choice very soon. Furthermore, it's updated daily and there are hundreds of people to help you. Wouldn't it just be easier to do the same thing you love to do, but not to do it alone? Also, the fact that Wikia is getting our money off a ghost site is ridiculous. The current wiki is hanging by a piece of thread in terms of funds while Wikia is getting thousands off the work we've created, yet we don't get any credit for it. Wikia do not deserve it - they only gave you adminship so you can keep it high in the google rankings. This way they can get money from it. Please just consider joining the same community, instead of working for a greedy business. Do you know how bad I feel when a company gets the monetary credit for something they had no involvement in? --[[User:Tigernose|'''Tigernose]] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 22:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re. new wiki functions Some functions require you to be "autoconfirmed". The limit is 4 days and 10 edits, then you can do more on the wiki. They imposed that because of vandals. Also, the new wiki has no more of those 500 errors. The new wiki moved to a better host yesterday, and they've been happy now. Hope it helps, Scrollbars up 23:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: If anything I was being unreasonable, I apologise :) Yeah, the new wiki can be a bit confusing. I think that we should make a video editing tutorial to help users with the new interface? To upload a file, just go to the sidebar under "toolbox" and click "Upload file". You can also type in Special:Upload into the page search and you can upload a page from there! It's really easy once you get the hang of it. If you need anymore help from me about the new wiki, just give us a shout! Also, as Scrollbars said, it could be because you haven't been autoconfirmed yet. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 23:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC Come on IRC, I need to chat with you. Awesome335 Umm... Hey ShrimpPin. I'm sorry for butting in on your conversation, but what are you mad at Tigernose for? Or what's happening? Sorry, I'm confused. Also, if you don't think the new wiki is reliable, then you're wrong. Tiger is right about the new wiki though. It has all of this work, plus more! The only difference is that you won't be an admin on there. You know, one of the reasons I came back to this wiki was to try and eventually convince you guys to move. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 03:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Go to CPD Chat I will tell you there. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well... As I said before, moving to the new wiki would be really great for everybody. The new wiki would have an awesome editor like you, and hopefully Bman and the gang too. Also, you would have more contenet to work with, as well as hundreds of great users. I hope you at least think about moving to the new wiki. Also, incase you didn't know, Tiger removed his votes from the WoF. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, sorry about blowing up at you. :( Just next time, please give us a warning. Re: Dude, I'm terribly sorry about this. The userpage thing happened because my userpage is basically the most copied one on the wiki. Everyone I copy with gets a warning to take it off yet they don't listen, it's a huge pet peeve of mine now when I see people copying the design. The thing is, whoever you copied it from, they left the warning message that says "don't copy it". I simply took it off from your page. Couple this with an argument I that time with somebody, I was pretty angry so I do admit to voting against on the Wall of Fame (personally I think it requires a lot more time and effort to the wiki to get onto the Wall of Fame, it's nothing against you personally at all - I'm sure you'd get on there eventually if the community was still here. Anyways, I think you're an amazing editor and you've proved it here. There's no way I think lowly of you, and if you weren't exceptional I wouldn't be trying to get you on the new wiki :) The current (new) wiki isn't an apocalypse at all, it's the complete opposite. Sorry if this caused you any harm, but my only intentions are for the good of the Club Penguin Wiki community (which now reside on the current wiki). --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 17:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Why would this be a sockpuppet of Nogginfan? I know you put that on here, Nogginfana. You also deleted my userpage on a Wiki I don't even edit! RE: Mmmmm.... I think it's better no, since I'm not from this wiki and I'm here just because the new one is down. As I am not an active member here, I'll prefer to not take important choices :) --PenblooeR 19:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) New Penguin Hey ShrimpPin. Can you PLEASE notify me when the wiki is doing something, like needing a new admin, or starting the idea of PARTIES! I love the ideas, it's just that I would like some sort of notification ahead of time so that I don't look like an idiot when I come to the site, and see something new. THanks. Anyways, I have a new penguin and I was wondering if you wanted to meet him on CP. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 01:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Top Contributers Yeah, I don't know where that archive is though. If you could put it back on the Main Page as a template I'll do the rest. Thanks for letting me know! P.S: The join dates are fixed, durrr! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 02:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Dates/TC Well, apparently my date has, and I don't know what happened... K, thanks for looking. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 16:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wall of Fame! You have been added to the Wall of Fame! Put this in your templates! Congratulations! Well, Au Revoir, off to vacation! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 02:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Message from a Wiki Conbritour Dear Reeze I just love your penguin outfit and the Reeze Rabbits Wiki, they are wonderful. I hope you dont mind that I changed the Weekly Poll as of it says Weekly, and I wondered if could you make a link on your About Me page there please becauseon the internet i cant find it please. Yours Sincerely From a Wiki Conbritiour. New Wiki Hey ShrimpPin. I saw your message to awesome, and I was wondering. What is the link to the new wiki? I have one, but when i click it, it just says "This wiki has not been configured by the CPWN Staff". Thanks. Also, i'm glad you finally see the truth about Wikia. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 13:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) meh So are you going to stay here? Oh well... I tried. It really isn't fair on the people who made the wiki but ah well. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 17:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) policies on wiki advertising Hi ShrimpPin, I'm very sorry to hear you're leaving this wiki for the new one, but I wish you the best. Please know that we don't allow users to advertise competitive wikis and tell users to leave this one. If you're leaving, it's best to just stop editing -- otherwise we'll need to remove your privileges and access rights, and that's no fun for anyone. Thanks for understanding. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) question Hello ShrimpPin, why is there a new wiki for club penguin? i created an account, but to apload pictures (to the new wiki) that i already downloaded to the old one, do i really need a special confirmition from the Club Penguin team? please answear my question, im really confused. thank you for your attention. Penguin-Pal 17:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Recieved your messages Hi ShrimpPin, I got your messages. Continuing to take care of this wiki is fine, but encouraging users to leave this wiki is not. You posted Template:nm on two user profiles after I left the notice above, which was meant for telling users to leave this wiki. Now that you understand what I'm talking about, I'll unblock you and restore your rights, but please don't do it anymore. I don't enjoy blocking users that have been such great community members! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can i please be an admin i really want to- i would be helpful:) Shhhh! Hello ShrimpPin!Give me your secret template!Terler (Talk) The lake is awesome! Hey Hey ShrimpPin, I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm apologizing to you, By the way, I'm back to editing now. BTW I was Matematx, a month ago.--[[User:Ced1214|'Ced1214 ]] 22:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) How can I create a quiz?Terler (Talk) The Lake is awesome! RE: I did not promote Tracotaper, Dopp did. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 22:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) He's not Indian! Hey ShrimpPin.It's me!Tracotaper is from Canada not India!You know, I'm also a good user, I came from India.Kennedy also. Terler (Talk Secret page under construction. Tracotaper, Policies, and General Business On the chat yesterday, Tracotaper said that he was scared about revealing his age to you. Also, as Terler said, Tracotaper is not Indian, he is Canadian. LM96 is also Canadian, so he would not be the first, and I believe that he knows that. He is a worthy administrator who fights vandalism and blocks users who are breaking the policies. Which brings me to my next point. The Privacy Policy does not say you are not allowed to edit if you are under 13, it says that it is against the law to reveal personal info on the internet if you are under 13. For all you know, all of the users on the wiki may be under 13, but they can not be penalized, because they have not revealed any personal info. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 11:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: I agree, but it's just hard to remove him from the team. Besides, who would replace him? He's just so... active. There was a vandalism attack a few days ago where he had to block 28 users in the span of about 8 hours! Though I want to demote him, I can not put what I want in front of what's good for the wiki. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 12:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Vacation Activity? Wow, I've only been on vacation for 2 weeks and a whole load of stuff has changed for the wiki. I have a local library where I'm vacationing, so I will be active from time to time, but it doesn't have Adobe Flash Player so I can't play Club Penguin >:^| At least our names were changed to green... P.S: Have you returned from the new wiki? I've heard you switched. See ya 'round, buddy! Hope you can do some news for the CPDB while I can't get on. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 14:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Important Message I have got an idea for this wiki . Go on chat to find out . Happy65 Happy65 Messages 1. We should have templates for who joined in the old era and the new era . The Old Era is before the new wiki was created and the new era is after the new wiki was created . I would have the old era template . 2. You might want to use my vandalism patrol . It it is on my page . Happy65 Happy65 Messages 1. Please can you delete the old era template page . It did not work out . Happy65 Messages 1. Can we plan to meet each other on CP sometime . 2. Do you want to come to the soccer wiki . Here is the link . http://www.soccer4ever.wikia.com 3. Can you delete the pages with candidate of deletion on them . I put it on the Club penguin comic page because there is already a page called Comic . Happy65 . Happy Summer Vacation Admin Requests You know full well that we agreed that there would be 7''' admins at a time. I prefer to keep it that way. Besides, we can't do EVERYTHING ourselves. --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Community Corner I am probably going to undo your edit on the community corner. Here's why: Not all of the admins NEED to agree on that. We previously agreed that there would be 7 admins. There are not seven admins, so therefor, I have the right to open requests. We need a certain number of admins to run the wiki. And we have one less than we need. That is why requests should be open. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: What about Happy65? She's ready. Whether you like it or not, there are users on this wiki capable of becoming admins, and I think that we should give them that chance. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Quitting Do you think that I should quit? It just seems like I am not really experienced enough to be an admin, and that you and Bman could do things much easier without me. I have been pondering this for a while now, but now just seems like a good time to ask. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC)